Mckinley Mirrors
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Seven Years after Ian and Erin find out they are having a baby. they have the babyu and find they are pregnant again! this takes place after Baby blues, that is preferbaly to be read first but you don't HAVE to. please review!
1. Trouble

1

"Ian! Get down here!" Erin yelled and her seven year old son was soon standing in front of her.

"What Mom?" he asked....Erin couldn't believe it had been seven years! they didn't only have Ian anymore though....they had two twin girls now too. Erica, and Samantha.

"Where is Daddy?"

"He's with the girls."

"Oh OK, well will you tell him Mommy wants him?"

"Sure Mom." he shrugged and ran outside to where his father was teaching the girls how to climb a tree.

"Dad! Mom wants you!" the girls snickered and he threw them a reproving glance.

"You guys think your just hot stuff....that's not very funny...your mother needs me I'm not in trouble!"

Ian walked in the house and came to stand in fortn of his wife.

"You are in so much trouble!" she yelled. Ian cringed and sta down, preparing himself for the lecture on what he had done now.

"Erin?" he asked before she began and she turned to him fuming.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Ian!"

Outside, the kids snickered.


	2. Pigeons

1

"Why are you teaching them to climb a tree!?" Erin looked at Ian and sighed.

"Pip, I'm watching them."

"You better be, I'm not going to the hospital tonight."

"OK." Ian replied as he kissed her and walked back outside.

"Alright guys. Your mother says this is dangerous....so how about I take you to the arcade and teach you how to shoot some pigeons?" The girls yelled yes and little Ian followed behind his father. He looked just like Ian. His hair got more black by the year. His eyes were big and loving: outlined in eye liner. His shorts were a washed out red, his shirt, white. He had white converse and a thick, black speared belt. One hand was white nails, the other black and red middle fingers. The girls were Erin though, not too punk. They matched all the time, but wore cute outfits. Emo wasn't their calling they were....fun. Like Ian and Erin had become.

"Yeah!! Pigeons!" Erica yelled and Ian smiled.

"Erin we're going to the arcade!" Ian yelled hand Erin yelled back, "not to shoot pigeons I hope!"

Of course not Dear!....I love you." Ian ran out of the house with the kids and into the car. Erin knew they were going to shoot pigeons.


	3. Thought

When Ian got home, he was expecting Erin to tell him off for taking the kids pigeon shooting, but instead she just smiled and kissed him. He thought this odd, considering she always yelled at him for the smallest things, but he kissed her and began talking to ehr about what they ahd done. He worked his way up, starting with, we ate out....and we had a gerat time....and we shot pigeons. Erin's smile faltered but then softened.

"Ian, i knew you were out shooting pigeons."

"Oh...well then why am I not in trouble?" He aske dinnocently adn she smield.

"Because I'm in a great mood tonight. I got a babysitter and you and I are going out." Ian's face lit up immediately and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked and Erin nodded. He kissed her hand affectionately, then he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"I love you Pip."

"I love you too, Zip...but we have to get ready...there will be time for this at the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"We're staying over night at a resort.....I wanted to surprise you for your birthday and since i could only surprise you if I wa sa month off...tada" She said. Ian smield and walked upstairs with ehr as they both took a bathroom and began primping themselves to perfection...each ready to have a night carefree and wild....like the Grad night..like their wedding night.....a night they hadn't had in awhile. ]\

a\n" extremely short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm so sorry! but i have so much to update and guess what? My Word Perfect wouldn't open so I had to use wordpad!!! I couldn't get those little red lines to tell me when i messed up. Wahhhhh! i live by them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please revie,w new chapter will be up soon.


	4. Hotel

1An: family is coming in tonight for Easter, so I'm not sure when I will update after this, but hopefully I will get time in between. Please review! luv ya's thanks for all the feedback so far! Give nay ideas, they're welcome!

GodBless

Happy Easter week

Felicia

"Zip..stop it!" Erin said quietly as she held his hand. He had been entwining his fingers further and further in hers and kissing her all the time as they walked around the resort.

"Alright Pip...but when we give our money for that room...we are most definitely making use of it!" Ian said back and Erin laughed

they walked around for hours looking at the different stores and restaurants. Finally they settled to eat at one. They had an amazing candle light dinner and they stared deep into each others eyes the whole meal. When they were done, Ian anxiously gave the waiter his tip, then they both went to the hotel they would be staying at. Ian waited in line as Erin grabbed some pamphlets on different shops they hadn't seen and soon, it was their turn to pay.

"Here you go sir." the small man behind the desk replied after Ian gave the money and room number. Erin took the key and held Ian's hand as they walked upstairs...it seemed like forever until they actually got to their room. Erin shrugged off her jacket...shirt and hair tie. In her shorts and tank top she held Ian tight...he too shrugged off his heavy black coat and looked at his wife with longing and mysterious eyes...and so it began!


	5. Like Air

1

"Your amazing, Ian." Erin said quietly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, Pip." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, babe....I'm glad we got to have this get away...I really wanted alone time with you."

"I know...I was starting to get a little upset myself that we haven't been together for so long."

"Hmph." she said, acknowledging what he said, but drifting into a sound sleep. Ian held her tight as she snored and he smiled. He knew eh was lucky...he knew he was extremely happy to have a family...and he knew he wouldn't trade it for the world. His kids and wife were the most important things to him and he needed them like he needed air,


	6. Marry Me Over?

1

"Ian......are you happy?" Erin asked quietly on the drive home. Ian stared at his wife.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy...with me? With our family?"

"Of course I am." he replied immediately, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh..OK"

"Why?" Ian asked quietly, rubbing her hair at the red light.

"Because.....I was just wondering...I mean, I'm the only one you've looked at for years now and....our kids I mean...we're still so young and we married so early I just...I don't want you to feel trapped."

"Never." he said fiercely and Erin nodded. Ian stopped the car and took Erin out too. On the side of the highway he got down on one knee, on coming cars honked and stopped.

"Erin I would marry you over again..have our kids over again....all of it! I would give my life to you and for you any second I needed to or wanted to.....I love you with my entire heart and I would never stray form you....if I asked you to marry me again, I would do it a more sacred place than this....but still, for another year..or two or five or ten...marry me? Marry me over...so that you don't have to wonder again."


	7. Ohio is for lovers

1A\n: enjoy! Please read and review and pleas leave ideas!!!!!!

GodBless

Erin smiled and hugged Ian tight.

"Of course I would!" she whispered into his shoulder, covering her oncoming tears. She loved Ian so much...she still couldn't believe how blessed she was.

"I love you Erin Ulmer....never doubt that please? Never." he said letting go of her.

"Never." she replied assuringly and he smiled. She stopped him and held his face in both of her hands. He grabbed her shoulders with his and the brought themselves close to each other.

"I love you Ian Mckinley." Ian kissed her fiercely, holding her close.

" love you so much." she replied slowly as they pulled away. They sat behind the car together as the sun set....and as the oncoming traffic slowed....they moved closer....and closer......they only light they soon had was the moon....but that's all they needed......only did they have eyes for each others.

_Hey there,  
I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)  
How are you when I'm gone?_

A\n: Ohio is for lovers, by Hawthorne heights. Hope you liked it.


	8. We're drunkno We're not

"Ian…I think I love you." Erin said looking at him seriously as she held the wine glass in her hand.

"Likewise Babe." He added hoarsely, downing his Budweiser.

"We're drunk."

"No we're not." He replied and they laughed.

"I know I was messing with ya…I do love you Ian Mckinley

"And I love you…very much..Erin Ulmer….Mother of my children…..lover of my life…confident of confidents……my beauty without a horse…..my amazing..sensitive…ravishing…sexy…loveable…forever wife." With each word he leaned closer into her, onto her, down on her…..and their lips met…when again, where they left off at the car, started at the home they had come home to recently. All was silent, and the kids slept sound.


	9. Normality

"Zip…..do me a favor?" Erin asked it was now the next morning and she sighed as she looked at her husband at the breakfast table. Because of a full mouth, fruit loops fell out of his as he replied, "wha?"

"Take the kids to school. I'm not feeling good."

"But what if I get hung-over by the cops?" he asked smiling to himself. Erin smiled sarcastically.

"That's' why I need you to drive…because when I did last I got a serious ticket." They spoke in the code their kids didn't understand until it was time to leave for school and with a simple kiss they started the day.

"Lord, grant me the serenity to get through another day." Erin whispered quietly and Ian walked over to her.

"I too." He said smiling.

"love ya Pip….I'll be home after I drop these munchkins off…don't look at the ground when you walk, don't cross your eyes, and don't walk around a lot. Stay in the bathroom with pepto bismol and fruit juice. Be back soon love."

"M'kay. Love you too, Zip." And the day officially began.


	10. He Said Try She Said Positivity Plus

Erin and Ian Mckinley. Erin still had never grasped it….never ever believed she had married Ian. The love they shared each and every day blew her away. She loved the way he smelled and breathed and spoke and touched….she loved every single thing about him…they way he looked.. :head to toes and everything in between. She loved Ian Mckinley, her husband, more than anything on the Earth….anyone in the world….and as she looked down upon the pregnancy test one month later, she sighed.

"A new baby." She breathed quietly to herself, and looked at Ian out the window playing with kids. He had taken them outside so she could take the test, he knew full well what the answer would be….the little lover boy had wanted a baby…that one try was enough….the positive smiled at Erin for use of a pun and she sighed looking at Ian and remembering how HE had been the one to ask her if they could try. She smiled, tears streaming down her face as she laid her hand in her flat stomach.

"I love you Ian Mckinley."

a\n: this one is done! Know that once all of my stories are done, new ones will start and there is at least one Ian and Erin I know of, and I'll probably do another one too. Just keep Author's alert! Haha. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, this is complete, hope Mckinley Mirrors and Baby Blues gave you a nice look into their, 'lives.'

GodBless

Keep checking back

felicia


End file.
